


Aw Jeez Rick

by Setherial_Trash



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: C137cest, Drunk Sex, Fluff and Smut, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-10-13 22:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17496170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setherial_Trash/pseuds/Setherial_Trash
Summary: Fluff and smut. My first creation! Please enjoy, fellow C137cesters. We jump right into smut so be prepared!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm used to writing poetry, not smut, but I wanted to give it a go for my favorite ship next to DeanxCas. Please Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morty had always known about his feelings for Rick, ever since he showed up, but on this night of celebrating 3 years of adventures, Morty couldn't help but let his feelings slip after one too many shots with Rick.

"Aw jeez Rick, c-can't we just forget it a-and like...I don't know? M-move on? It was an accident, I-I never would've said-"

Rick cut him off with a fiery glare. Morty could almost see the venom in every word Rick spat back at him as his mind was spinning.

"Said what, MooOrty? T-th-that you're a disgusting little in-incestuous pervert? Or, or that y-yo-you put up with my shit just to- just to try and weeEeasel your way into my pants?"

Rick slammed a fist onto his work bench as he stood over a petrified Morty, too drunk to move. Just as he opened his mouth to speak, he found himself being lifted while Rick's tongue danced with his own. The burning sweet taste of alcohol prominent on both of their breaths, Morty couldn't help but kiss him back. As they broke from their steamy kiss, Rick looked into Morty's eyes before setting him back down.

"Well, Morty. It fucking worked! Is-is-is that what you waaaAnted to hear?"

Morty felt the tightness in his chest dissolve upon hearing what Rick had to say. He couldn't even help but throw himself at the man, letting his fingers get lost in the sea of blue. Thrusting his tongue into once unknown territory as he felt himself harden against his jeans. Rick picked him up and placed him on the work bench, feverishly unbuttoning his own pants. Morty managed to kick his way out of his own while taking off Rick's coat and shirt.

Rick forced Morty's hands to his side and stared into his eyes before gently speaking.

"Are you absolutely sure that this is what you want, Morty?" The lack of stuttering or slurring took him by surprise as he stared at his grandpa Rick. All the alcohol in Morty's system was making him feel warm and unfocused, but as he smelled the intoxicating scent of Rick's cologne mixed with alcohol; he knew that he wanted nothing more than this.

Rick seemed to confirm it for himself, maybe he knew Morty better than Morty knew himself. Within a few seconds Morty found himself bent over the workbench with Rick standing powerfully above him.

"A-alright Morty, you ready for this?" His voice sounded dark, but Morty could only whimper and nod his head enthusiastically. He had dreamt of this very moment for years, nothing could keep him from enjoying it. A sharp pain shook him from his thoughts as Rick pounded into his virgin ass.

"Aah! R-rick! It-it hurts!" He felt his eyes water and his body tense up reluctantly. Rick's hand found its way to his hair, soothing him as he spoke and thrusted slowly.

"Hey, h-hey it's alright, just relax and it won't be so bad! I'll even uuuUse extra lube. O-okay?" Rick pulled out and applied a large glob of lube to his dick. Morty turned to look, and took in the arousing sight of Rick being rock hard for him. He felt himself twitch against his own stomach and couldn't help stroking himself as Rick rubbed the lube along the length of his own shaft. He began to relax and give in to pure ecstasy as Rick slowly entered him once again.

*Rick's Perspective*

He had never felt such pleasure as he did when he slid into Morty's tight asshole. Maybe it was all the booze but he didn't feel guilty for this. He got into a rythym and lost himself with desire. Every thrust was met with a whimpering moan from Morty's mouth and Rick clawed at his back, enticed by the small droplets of blood that sprang forth. He lifted Morty up, kissing and sucking on his neck till a necklace of hickeys left a glaring hint that this was all too real. 

"You like th-that Morty? You want it harder?" He taunted the boy as he nibbled on his earlobe. Morty could only grunt and moan his approval. Rick couldn't get enough. He quickly pulled out and flipped Morty onto his back. He stared down at Morty's flushed cheeks and dazed eyes, leaning in to kiss him once more before positioning himself. 

"No more going eeEasy Morty, g-got it?" Morty nodded, his eyes averted as he bit his lip. He looked so pure, and that pushed Rick over the edge. Without hesitation he quickly slammed his full length into Morty and watched him throw his head back as he yelled for Rick over and over again. Rick loved every second, he gripped the boys waist as he pounded into him harder and faster. He looked down at the boy, gripping the table with his eyes closed tightly, Rick grabbed Morty's dick and began stroking it. 

*Morty's Perspective*

Morty could only gasp as his eyes shot open at the intense pleasure. When he saw Rick watching him he couldn't help but bite his lip, when Rick saw that, his eyes lit up and he thrusted much deeper into him. Morty could feel himself getting closer to cumming with each stroke from Rick's strong hand. He forced his eyes shut, and let out the loudest moan he had ever made. The warmth he felt on his stomach and chest was telling enough, before Rick finally gave one last pound fully inside him. He felt even warmer than before as Rick grunted out a moan before pulling out and sitting in his chair. 

Morty sat up and realized his ass was sore. He jumped down from the bench as Rick fumbled for his labcoat. Finding his flask he took a long drink before offering it to Morty, who accepted quickly. He took a drink and felt his face twist in disgust, it was extremely bitter and burned its way down his throat. Rick smiled as Morty gagged and coughed while handing back the small flask. 

"It's not for everyone." Rick chuckled. They both quickly got dressed and exited the garage, Rick went and sat on the couch, starting to flip through channels. Morty was too busy trying to fix his disheveled hair that he didn't notice Summer was standing there with her hands on her hips. Her knowing smirk made Morty's face turn pale but he tried to play it off as best he could, doing his best to hide the all too prominent hickies. He stumbled to the couch and sat down next to Rick, who didn't seem to care about his presence. 

Summer walked over and stood in front of the TV before speaking. "You two are soooooo busted." A devilish grin spread across her face as she looked at them. "What are you t-taaAalking about, Summer?" Rick's reply was blank and had an annoyed tone. He glared back at her as she spoke again.

"I know what happened grandpa Rick, don't try to pretend you don't know what I'm talking about!" Morty felt Rick slightly tense up but he gave no sign of this to Summer. He simply stood and retorted back. "Oh yeah? W-well Summer, you tell me then. WhaaA-what happened?"

Summer was caught off guard but didn't back down. "I know you two are drunk! I'm sooo telling mom." She pulled her phone out and began texting, but suddenly there was a soft *foomp* and she collapsed on the floor. 

"O-oh my god, S-summer!? Rick!! W-what did you do?" Morty nearly fell as he tried to check on his sister. "Re-relax, Morty. I just erased her meeEmory of the last 4 hours, she'll be fine. Help me get her upstairs." 

*Later That Night*

Morty tossed and turned in bed, maybe it was all the alcohol talking but he needed to see Rick. Flipping off the blankets, Morty hopped out of bed and made his way quietly to Rick's bedroom door. He hesitated before slowly turning the knob and entering. Shutting the door behind him, he felt himself jump as a voice spoke from the darkness.

"I guess I wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep." Squinting into the dark room he noticed Rick's silhouette outlined on the edge of the bed. He was hunched over staring at something in his hand that Morty couldn't quite make out. Rick set the item on his dresser and motioned for Morty to sit with him. 

"I shouldn't have done that, MoOorty. I shouldn't risk things like that with you." He placed a hand on Morty's shoulder as he sat down. "You're my partner, Morty. My little adventure buddy! 100 years, Rick and Morty! Remember? And I risked all of that tonight!" Rick rubbed his forehead and sighed. 

"H-hey, Rick? I-I-it's not your fault. I'm the one who-who even brought it up. This is m-my fault too." Rick's arms were around him in seconds, and their lips met once again. Rick laid down and pulled Morty onto his chest, Morty felt so warm and safe. He curled into Rick before speaking again. "I-I-I won't ask again, it was wrong of me. I know that...I just wanted it so bad th-that I wasn't thinking, ya know? B-but I don't want to lose you, Rick...so this? Wh-what we're doing now? Th-this is-is enough."

*Rick's Perspective* 

He felt himself pull Morty closer to him, holding him tighter than before. He thought about what Morty said and felt his heart ache, frowning at the thoughts that swarmed him. He tried ignoring them for so long, forcing them away because he knew it was wrong. His feelings were wrong and he never denied it, but now that he had a taste...he needed much more. 

He was only brought out of his thoughts by Morty fully relaxing onto his chest. The soft and even breathing telling him that the boy had fallen asleep. Rick couldn't help but smile, and run a hand through those curly brown locks, as he looked up to the ceiling and whispered.

"This is enough....for now."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What started it all, the night before the drinking started and key details after!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is before AND after the smut, confusing I know but hang in there!

*Earlier That Night* (about 5 pm)

Eyes barely open, Morty followed behind Rick as he was led into the garage. 

"Aw jeez Rick, c-come on! I'm tired, and we just got back 3 hours ago from a mission that took 3 days!" Morty nearly fell onto the work bench as Rick finally stopped walking.

"WaaAtch where you're going, M-Morty! Today is important! You know I'm not big on h-holidays or special occasions, but since you've beeeEEn putting up with me o-or whatever. Figured I would show my own appreciation." He pulled out his flask, and took a drink before placing it back in his labcoat pocket. "J-j-just don't look into it too much, MoOorty"

Morty managed to rub some of sleep from his eyes, and actually looked at the garage. There were 3 small trays of finger food snacks, a neatly placed row of 4 small bottles of alcohol behind them, and 2 shot glasses ready to be used. Next to them was a single serve cake that had a single number 3 candle stuck in the center, and 2 single serve cups of ice cream. Blue and yellow streamers were strung up around the room, not very neat but you can tell he tried, and a small banner taped to the garage door that had "Happy 3rd Year of Adventures" written in Rick's hasty writing.

Morty looked at Rick who flung his arms into the air. "Ta-da! WhaaAt do you think? Pretty sweet, r-right, Morty?" He could feel the smile spreading across his face. Morty was sure he looked like a dope right now, but he didn't care. Rick had done all of this just for him, and he couldn't help but laugh with joy! 

*Rick's Perspective* 

Seeing him laughing and smiling, it was so nice. Rick knew that he loved Morty more than he should, but he would never let him know that. He ran a hand through Morty's hair, ruffling it as he cracked open the first bottle. After pouring the first of many shots, he eagerly waited to see how Morty would react to the alcohol.

"To 3 years! Plus 97 more!" Rick downed his shot without hesitation. He looked to Morty who gazed quizzically at the liquid, after giving it a sniff he finally drank down the surprisingly sweet liquid. "Y-yeah, Rick! To-to 3 years!" His cheeks were already slightly flushed, Rick knew he was in for a fun night.

*7 Shots Each Later* (Late 6pm-Early 7pm) 

The trays of snacks were nearly empty, and they were 2 bottles in out of the 4 they had. Morty could barely stand to swallow the shots anymore but kept trying, just to please Rick, it was truly adorable to him. He so badly wanted to lean across the bench and just-

"I-I love you, Rick. I th-think I always have? I ju-just wish you knew how m-many times I've thought of you...like sexually, ya know?" Morty smiled with his eyes drooping shut, fully unaware of what he was saying. "I've w-wanted you to do so-so many things to me, Rick-"

*Morty's Perspective*

Rick stood up fast and knocked over his shot glass. He looked both enraged and frightened, it was only then that Morty realized he had spoke out loud. He didn't have too much time to think before Rick's voice snapped him out of his mind.

"What the fuck did you just say?" His eyes darted all around the empty garage, making sure no one else was around before continuing. "MoOorty, you tell me wh-what you said right now." Rick's eyes were burning a hole straight through him; he had to think of something, and fast.

*Rick's Perspective Later That Night*

He took his flask from his labcoat, and took a drink. He could still taste Morty's bittersweet tongue in his mouth, and feel the warmth of his skin against his chest. He shook the thoughts from his head, taking a much longer drink this time. He looked over onto his dresser, it was a picture of a wary looking Morty as well as Rick on their very first adventure together. As far as he knew, Morty had no idea he even took this picture. He smiled at the memory, and stroked a finger down Morty's face as he sighed. What had he done? He nearly got caught with his dick in his grandson! What would Beth think of him then? 

She would probably throw up, then send him to jail, she wouldn't visit and would probably move far away. He would deserve it too, because he couldn't even honestly regret it! The more he thought about what happened, the more he wanted out of Morty. He wanted to hear more of his pitiful begging moans, he needed to see his gentle face contorted into painful pleasure. He wanted to know what sound Morty made as he was mercilessly face fucked, and if he would gag on it or take it all. Rick found himself surrounded by the most pleasantly unpleasant thoughts he had ever had about Morty. 

*Doorknob Turns Gently*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! I know it reads a bit weird, but I just wanted to add in the details that were left out of the first part. I hope you enjoyed the continuation and added details! Feel free to drop a comment and let me know if you want more?


	3. Chapter 3

~1 week later~

*Morty's Perspective* 

There was loud banging, echoing through the house. Morty sat up and looked around, smiling as he noticed he was in Rick's room, as well as his bed. He threw his legs over the side and winced at the pain from his ass, loving every second of each memory. 

They hadn't stopped, they just got clever and went on adventures to alien planet high end hotel suites. He stood and made his way down to the garage, the noise was deafening here. Slowly opening the door Morty noticed Rick, he was on all fours with his labcoat tied around his waist. 

Shirtless and sweating, he was pounding on what looked like a sheet of metal with a rubber mallet. He stood up satisfied, and wiped his brow before turning to place it against the wall. 

"W-whatcha doing Rick?" His voice took Rick off autopilot, and he watched as the old man turned and smiled at him. "MooOorty! Just who I wanted to see! I gooOtta show you something!" 

Rick snatched a small remote off the bench and pressed a button, but nothing seemed to happen. Rick grabbed his hand and led him back out the door before shutting it in his face. He waited for a few minutes before opening the door again. 

The house was suddenly blaring with loud and obnoxious music, Rick wore these noise cancelling headphones while smiling at Morty. He turned the music off and pulled Morty into the garage with him.

*Rick's Perspective*

"I soundproofed it, and both our rooms! Sorry I left the door open." Rick placed a hand on the metal sheeting and rubbed it gently. 

"This is dimodiode oxenphosphate! So thin you wouldn't imag-you-you wouldn't think it did anything, but iiIit-it's so strong it never breaks. It has the thickest layers of populus barconium of all types of metals, wh-which is the silencing part, but I managed to make it thicker and stronger using..." 

Rick glanced at the boy, who looked really lost. "AaaAanyway it's a bunch of science shit and now nothing will ever be heard inside theeEse walls again." 

He was proud, he could finally do everything he had thought about! All the fantasies he had, starting with one in particular. "Morty. I need you to foOo-follow me, a-a-and don't be shocked by what you see." The boy looked at him quizzically but made no hesitation to follow him. Rick opened a portal, and grabbed Morty's hand before stepping through.

*Morty's Perspective* 

Stepping through the portal, Morty was met with the strangest sight. It was a dark room, full of papers with writings scribbled on them, and piles of alcohol bottles with old food containers and Rick, standing in the middle of it all. 

Confused the boy stepped forward and tapped Rick on the shoulder. He was suddenly turned around by yet another Rick? "Morty, it's me. The real me." Morty looked again at the Rick behind him, who was now smiling down at him. 

"W-what is this, Rick? W-where are we?" He could hear the fear in his own voice, but he trusted Rick to keep him safe. Rick looked at the other Rick, who seemed to nod in confirmation, before he looked back down to the boy. 

"This Rick is my clone, I maaAde him last week and he's been here waiting for this day. I-I-I needed him to be aware so that as soOon as I was ready, I could already be set up." 

Morty was even more confused by this now, but was ready for anything Rick had planned. He just nodded and let Rick take his hand again before leading the clone to the portal as well. 

*Rick's Perspective* 

As they exited the portal they found themselves inside Rick's room. Shutting the door and locking it before heading toward his dresser. He took out a camera and placed it on a tripod in the corner of the room, he then motioned for both of them to sit on the bed, to which they both complied. He was almost sober now and did his best to not burp or stutter when explaining this, he wanted Morty to understand.

"Okay, so this might seem weird, but he is me. He is C-137 Rick and so am I. He has all my memories including today, I set it all up to feed all thoughts and memories straight to him as if he had experienced it too."

Morty looked in awe at Rick, he loved that kid so much. He didnt ever want Morty to stop looking at him like that.

"S-so what I want, and why we're in this room." Morty looked at him with great anticipation, his cheeks were flushed and his eyes large. "I want you to let me record you having sex with "me", while I watch aaAnd jerk off."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for your time! I enjoyed writing it, so I hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
